wttpylsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiruyo Tsukigami
Chiruyo is a journalist from Keroro Gunso. She often covers the news in WTTPYLS and she is very passionate about her field. History In Keroro Gunso, Chiruyo was a journalist who went to Fuyuki's school in a club known as the KGS. She discovered the aliens Fuyuki was housing. Because no one believed the KGS, as well as because of her love for Fuyuki, she keeps it a secret. Throughout the series, she learns more about the Keronians, believing them to be "comedy frogs." Chiruyo showed up in WTTPYLS in March 2013 and immediately made many enemies, especially since she pursued Fuyuki Hinata at the time, and Tamama did not approve of her stealing his best girl's man. At that time her only two friends were Natsumi and Pururu. Sometime in between she learned the frogs were trying to take over the world, but they weren't really getting anywhere sooooo... During the summer with the influx of Dangan Ronpa characters, Chiruyo found more rivals, especially one Byakuya Togami. This dislike for Togami and Momoka especially made Chiruyo despise rich people. However, later in the summer, she and Togami became closer, and she realized how close she and Momoka were as well. This was also when she made more friends, such as C and Turret at WTTPYLS Camp, and when she felt more feelings for Natsumi, who seemed to disappear for weeks at a time. Later, Chiruyo had something a rivalry with Homura. And by rivalry, I mean she killed her every day for, like, a week. In that time, Chiruyo realized that since death isn't permanent there's no need to be afraid to die. As the Cybertronians arrived, Chiruyo did not treat them well, especially any of the Starscreams, as she found them the most annoying. Many of them stepped on her, despite her apathy towards being stepped on. Recently, she opened up a yaoi boy maid cafe with Chrome, and she works there while documenting news all across WTTPYLS. Relationships Momoka Nishizawa - Originally love rivals, the two are now very close friends. Very close. Like almost gay close. Chiruyo was originally jealous of her for being rich, but that seems to be done with now. Fuyuki Hinata - Chiruyo originally had a very large crush on Fuyuki, which since seems to have dissipated. She's still friends with him and makes sure he stays out of trouble. Natsumi HInata - For the longest time, Natsumi had a huge crush on Chiruyo, and Chiruyo warmed up to her more and more, and even started liking her back. Problem is due to complications, Chiruyo doesn't think Natsumi likes her anymore. Not to mention she's hardly around. C - C and Chiruyo met at camp and have since become best friends. The two often give each other advice and joke around. Chiruyo may understand C's passion for eir mission more than anyone else, other than V. Turret - Turret was also at camp with Chiruyo and C, and is also best friends with them. When the three are together, there are fun times to be had! They laugh and play, and Turret brings out the brighter side of both of them. Pururu - Pururu is Chiruyo's best Keronian friend, and Chiruyo often goes to her for advice. Generally they also enjoy eating burgers together. Byakuya Togami - The two are friendly rivals. Originally killing eachother several times over, Chiruyo's relationship with Togami has softened over time. Nowadays, the two act like siblings. Granted, both can be spoiled brats at times. Rewind - Chiruyo and Rewind have a slight rivalry, considering their similar interests. Noisy - There is another. Dororo - Dororo sucks. Category:Characters